horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jump
"Jump" is a song by Jamaican-American electronic dance music trio Major Lazer featuring Jamaican dancehall reggae singer-rapper Busy Signal. It was released as part of the former's fourth EP Know No Better on June 1, 2017. Lyrics Yeah! ? Turn it up loud to the top non-stop Place a mash up when the drum dem drop Turn it up loud to the top non-stop Place a mash up when the drum dem drop Turn it up loud to the top non-stop Place a mash up when the drum dem drop Whole place pack from the front to the back When we a party the ting get hot (Major Lazer) Mash up, mash up, mash up the place... Mash up, mash up, mash up the place... Mash up, mash up, mash up the place... Mash up, mash up, mash up the place... Mash up mash up mash up the place When mi walk in everything lift (Jump!) And everybody hold a vibe Everybody get high like dem have a big spliff (Jump!) Turn it up, mi seh turn it, turn it loud till the ceiling shift (Jump!) Blaze it up, mi seh burn it, burn it, number one wi nah miss (Jump!) (Jump!) (Jump!) Mi seh! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump up! (Jump!) Blaze it up! mi seh burn it burn it, number one wi nah miss (Jump!) Mi seh jump up! (Jump!) Just jump up! (Jump!) Mi seh jump up! (Jump!) Just jump up! ? Turn it up loud to the top non-stop Place a mash up when the drum dem drop Turn it up loud to the top non-stop Place a mash up when the drum dem drop Whole place pack from the front to the back When we a party the ting get hot Whole place pack from the front to the back People a move like the dance floor hot Mash up, mash up, mash up the place... Mash up, mash up, mash up the place... Mash up, mash up, mash up the place... Mash up, mash up, mash up the place... Mash up mash up mash up the place When mi walk in everything lift (Jump!) And everybody hold a vibe Everybody get high like dem have a big spliff (Jump!) Turn it up, mi seh turn it, turn it loud till the ceiling shift (Jump!) Blaze it up, mi seh burn it, burn it, number one wi nah miss (Jump!) (Jump!) (Jump!) Mi seh! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump up! (Jump!) Blaze it up! mi seh burn it, burn it, number one wi nah miss (Jump!) Mi seh jump up! (Jump!) Just jump up! (Jump!) Mi seh jump up! (Jump!) Just jump up! All eyes on me, all eyes on you All eyes on me, all eyes on you And when we a party, we party, party non-stop Hold a vibe! A Busy represent jamrock The tropical climate, plus mi head hot Now everybody start from... (Major Lazer) Why It Sucks #Busy Signal uses SO MUCH autotune that he doesn't even sound human at all. #Not helping with WIS #1 is that it is impossible to know what the hell he is even saying even with the lyrics available due to his thick Jamaican accent. #Every time the words "Major Lazer" are mentioned, it'd suddenly become ear-rape due to the huge amounts of static in the vocals. #The beat drop can easily give anyone headaches due to how much throbbing drumbeats are used in it. #At the beginning and the end of the first chorus, Busy Signal mumbled his 2-words-long verse so much that they are completely undecipherable, hence why show up as ? in the lyrics. #The music video is extremely weird and consists of Busy Signal performing his verses near clones of himself grinning and nodding like idiots towards the camera and performing upside-down yoga while interspersed with clones of Walshy Fire (one third of Major Lazer), an obese, long-haired and bearded man headbanging to the song with his clones and a female dancer dancing to the song with her clones. #At times, the background instrumentals are louder than Busy Signal's vocals, making him a lot harder to understand than normal. #The "Major Lazer" parts can cause seizures due to the ear-rape vocals and flashing words. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Major Lazer Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists